Pete
Captain Peter Pete Senior, or''' Pete''' for short, is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, and one of the Co-Dragons within the ranks of the Hellfire Organization. His role is largely the same as it was before, only with his past forms now being those of the present and having his role be combined with Braig's human form to give him more importance to the story. As the Captain of the Royal Guard in Disney Castle, it was Captain Pete's job to protect the castle and its queen from any outside threats. However, Pete was actually greedy for more power, and sought to take over the kingdom to satisfy his own ambitions. He later found out about the legendary keyblades, and decided that he should wield one of them because he felt he was strong and cunning enough. So, 10 years ago, he made a deal with Chancellor Cosinga Palpatine II, Marwoleath Enohart and Maleficent Faerie to allow him future access to the Keyblade in exchange for eternal servitude to them. Through his connections to the Castle, Pete helped cause a great tragedy with the loss of the young Prince Michael and the forced ascencion of his sister, Princess Minnie, to crown status. Now 10 years later, Pete seeks to finish the job of taking over the land by manipulating Oswald Rabbit into opening the keyhole of this world. Later on, after Pete's deception is revealed to all, he flees from the Musketeers to go work for Maleficent full-time, going on various missions for her to continue building up her army of the Dead as well as sack more worlds to become part of her vast empire. However, despite of his brief cunning at times, Pete is still a chronic bumbler, and as Mickey puts it, "not smart enough to tie his own shoes." Story Before Birth of A New Era Many years ago, but long after the Keyblade Wars had ended, the world of Disney-Land had managed to pull itself together following its decisive split from Imperial Coruscant and form its own stable kingdom-state that, over time, would be recognized as one of the leading powers of the universal hierarchy. But even during its early days, the seeds of discontent and unrest were already hard at work to tear Disney-Land apart slowly but surely. One of the most infamous criminals of Disney-Land's reputation was the nefarious Captain Peter Pete Sr. of the Pete crime-family. Born 50 years before the events of The Journey, Pete was abandoned by his parents at birth due to not living up to their high expectations for their children, left for dead on the streets of Toontown before he opened his eyes. The baby, before long, thankfully, was found by the old lawyer Sylvester Shyster. Shyster couldn't care less if a baby rotted on the streets, but nonetheless, he took the babe into his home, hoping his parents would pay a pretty penny for the little ankle biter's safe return. By the time the baby grew to the age of seven, Shyster assumed that the Pete family had pretty much abandoned him to his fate. The child was nameless for a majority of his life, though Shyster figured his real parents would've had a legitimate name for him had they accepted him at birth. On his seventh birthday, the boy asked for Shyster to name him, to which an indifferent Sylvester hastily responded to by naming him Peter in honor of the Pete family's surname. Before much longer, Pete was immediately put to work at the office of Shyster's business partner, Eli Squinch, to earn his keep in the world. Pete cleaned, sorted, and helped around the sawmill factory, albeit he wasn't very good at it. Sylvester and Squinch had to agree, however, that he was the best they could get at the moment. All the while, Pete grew increasingly upset that he couldn't please his adopted father and his master. One night, after Eli had fallen asleep, Pete, still up and about, and curious, began lurking around the streets of Toontown until he came upon a strange little shop with the door left completely wide open. Entering the shop despite his fears, Pete came across a gallery of Voodoo Masks and, to his shock, they came to life. Little did Pete realize at the time, that the shop he had entered was a witch's cottage owned by the royal witch Hazel and that the masks that had woken up were the infamous Petro Loa of Haitian Voodoo myth, loaned to Hazel for the week by a contact of hers. The Friends on the Other Side smiled with wicked glee, as they read Pete's mind filled with sorrow and pain. They saw what he desired the most; to be the best helper anyone could ask for and to regain whatever lost heritage he might have had. With a flash of green light, the Friends granted Pete's wish, by increasing his strength and reflexes to near superhuman levels, but also granting him the combined memories and knowledge of the Pete crime family. A terrified Pete, realizing why he had been abandoned long ago, ran off in fear. An alarmed Hazel, who had just returned from a meeting with King Roland Mouse, arrived to find Pete fleeing the shop and the Petro Loa tampered with, assuming for the worst that this worthless bum might have accidentally stumbled onto any arcane secrets while she was away. Nonetheless, Hazel put it out of her mind and decided that the Loa weren't worth the trouble they might have caused in her absence, seeing to it that they'd be returned back within the next day. Pete, in the meantime, once more walked the streets, ashamed by what had become over him and with the knowledge of his family buzzing through his head, knowing that he could never return to either Sylvester nor Eli after what he pulled at Hazel's shop. Despondent but with the ability to know about his family's various contacts from over the years, he applied for work at "Dangerous" Dan McBoo's bar, and was given a job as a bouncer. Using his newly gained inhuman strength, Pete was feared by the patrons, and violence was lowered in the bar, much to the bar's cash-flow and McGoo's delight. Soon, Dan had a meeting with his partner, Red Eye. In the midst of their meeting, Pete, quite abruptly stepped inside to request a raise. Red Eye was infuriated that he so rudely interrupted the meeting, and yelled at Pete to leave, to which Pete responded by yelling back. Tempers flared, and before long, a fight broke out. Dan hid behind his desk in fear. The fight ended when Red Eye used a nearby heated cutlass to slice Pete's leg clean off. Dan's final interaction with Pete was paying for a peg-leg surgery. After that, Pete was dismissed. Realizing that he needed the money to continue surviving, Pete applied for a job at the local steamboat company owned by the Gearloose family, eventually landing a role as captain of the Steamboat Bill due to his hard work and determination, his deckhand being a vagabound mouse who many suspect had much to do with the backstory of a certain Mickey Mouse. For his efforts in ship-driving, he was noticed by the then-recently retired Jedi Scientist, Count Dooku, and was offered a title as a member of the Coruscant Royal Guard. Taking advantage of the prestige handed to him by Dooku, Pete took the opportunity to go behind his new boss' back, meet up with his aging parents in the ghetto, have them brought to trial for their role in his abandonment at birth, then take up reigns as the new head of the Pete crime family in disguise as the Red Hood, earning him the respect he long so desired from both Shyster and Eli in the process. Of course, it still wouldn't be enough for the greedy Pete, as he ended up finding out about the legendary Keyblade Order from Dooku's tales of his past deeds, and so he wanted to have a Keyblade for himself and earn even more respect from everyone around him. This ultimately attracted the unwanted attention of a mysterious being during one of Pete's off-days, who told the corrupt guardsman that he could gain everything he wanted in life and more if he just listen to his demands, those of which involved the fate of the young Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker... (Inspired by 73Windman's bio for Pete in DvND) Birth of a New Era (One of the leaders of a gang of mercenaries hired by Darth Sidious to battle Anakin as part of his plan to create Darth Vader; is shunted into the Dead Zone for having outlived his usefulness, but is released by Maleficent to serve as her spy within the High Council as per her own agenda to eventually overthrow the Sith Lord) The Journey (Reprises his role from the 3 Musketeers, as well as an extra to Maleficent for the events of KH 1) The Chain of Memories Pete barely appears in the story, but he is mentioned by Creeper as having gone ahead and split apart to continue Maleficent's legacy without the aid of the goblin servant. Maleficent's ghost herself is told of Pete's survival by her allies, but simply dismisses him as an afterthought, preferring to concentrate on regaining her lost power by using Castle Oblivion's memory stealing abilities before dealing with Pete herself. A Year of Misery With Maleficent and her generals gone and the threat of the Dominion XIII ever looming above him, Pete tries everything he can to restore the glory of the Hellfire Organization across the worlds by reforging alliances with the survivors, gathering lost souls from the victims of his barbaric raids, and employing new recruits from various worlds assigned to him by Maleficent before her demise. However, Pete can't help but repeatedly play right into Emperor Zurg's hands time and time again as with each new Darkheart created by him that is slain by the Keyblades wielded by Wart and Morgause, their heart joins the ever-growing collective that goes into forging a new Kingdom of Lost Souls for the Grand Plan. Among the various schemes that Pete embarks on are allying with Merlock to find the lost lamp of Jafar, goading Denahi into embarking on his mad quest for vengeance, working with Captain Hook and Syndrome to lure in Supers to Nomanison Island to test the Omnidroid's capabilities, and making a deal with Hades and the Green Goblin to unleash an army of super-criminals upon Spider-Island. Eventually, after one too many confrontations with the Keybearers end in his humiliation and failure, Pete realizes he can no longer stand by while Dominion XIII ruins his chances for universal domination. Holding what he fears may be the last meeting at Villains Vale, Pete demands that all of the remaining villains of the Hellfire Organization hand him control of their dwindling armies so that he may lead them in a full scale assault on the Imperial capitol of the World of Emptiness. Though they initially refuse due to their lack of faith in their leader's abilities, Pete forces them to agree to his demands when he threatens their lives with the Darkhearts, though rather reluctantly as he needs them alive for his plans. And so, Pete leads an army of Hyenas, Cursed Pirates, Hun Warriors, Desert Thieves, Dark Elves, Extremis Soldiers, and Goons upon Galactic City, intent on luring out the heads of the Dominion so he could cut them off himself. But of all the worse timing, he had to lead his invasion on the same day as Wart and Miklos' angered rush towards the castle to avenge the death of Morgause. As a result, most of Pete's warriors soon find themselves at the sharp point of the Keybearer's unforgiving blade, forcing Pete himself to step in and confront the two in person, separating Miklos from Wart. The vile captain swears retribution against Miklos for ruining all his plans of ruling the galaxy, and that he intends to kill him with his own bare hands. True to his word, Pete's anger and hatred give his dark magical prowess a much needed upgrade to make him a formidable threat to Miklos, but Miklos' anger of burning justice was stronger still, and the Keybearer defeated Pete after a swift duel, leaving him alive as the Incorporeo Mouse didn't have time to waste with the fat oaf. Pete is thus left stunned as he witnesses the subsequent duel between Wart and Ellidyr, and the black knight's own last-ditch effort to win by summoning the Lich symbiote to become a new Horned King, one with Ellidyr's mind in control due to his strong will. Horrified by the seeming return of the monster who tore apart Maleficent's empire the previous year, Pete faints dead away, and both he and the Incorporeos are taken to Saruman's hidden fortress for mental rewritting to keep the Dominion off their backs until Taran can reawaken. When Pete comes to his senses, he finds himself on the outskirts of the Enchanted Dominion, without any memory of the battle of Imperial Coruscant or how he even got there in the first place. Hook, Smee, Abis Mal, Haroud, the Beagle Boys, and the surviving Goons are the only loyalists to find Pete, and help him to his feet, trying to get him to remember his lost memories and their mission: to serve the will of Maleficent and conquer the universe by raising an army of Darkhearts under their control. Unfortunately, Hook neglects to mention Maleficent's passing while doing so, causing Pete to think she is still alive and vow to make her proud by any means necessary, setting a course for the Mysterious Tower to eliminate Yen Sid as his first target for assimilation. But first, he needs to make sure that the villains in the alliance are still under his command... An Empire of Dreams (Reprises his role from KH II, though expanded to give him command over the Toon Patrol and the Ayakashi Sisters; is eventually fired by Maleficent for having failed her and the Hellfire Organization for the last time, with the Toontown escapade being the last straw; returns to help the heroes in battling against the Doom Phantom's Darkheart army for the final battle; has a spy within the Disney Castle staff in the form of his old moll Peg) Encoded Truths (Reprises his role from Coded; returns to serve the Hellfire Organization on Queen Grimhilde's recommendation due to his knowledge of Disney Land's defenses, allowing him to sneak the majority of the alliance's leading members inside the castle without being detected so they can enter the Digital World/Datascape for their plans to build an army of Digital Mutates to conquer the Waking Realm; is given a handheld dimensional portal generator to allow him to travel between the Digital and Waking worlds to help aid his contacts in Midgard and the worlds connected to the Datascape) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Is sent to the Realm of Sleep by Queen Grimhilde to forge alliances with the villains of the Sleeping Worlds and destroy the Keybearers; later reprises his role from 3D as part of the invading villain force in the Battle of Disney Castle thanks to the dimension hopping device given to him in the previous installment; is assisted by his Realm of Sleep counterpart Trudy van Tubb) Return of the Keyblade (Reprises his role from KH 3, though heavily expanded upon to make him the only world-hopping agent of the Hellfire Organization; is sent across the worlds to hold bounties for hunting down the Keybearers, masterminding campaigns to kidnap the Princesses of Heart, holding archaeological expeditions to uncover ancient weapons and devices, and above all looking for any leads as to the location of the Tome of Prophecy; is accompanied along his journey by Peg, Zeke, and their kids) Appearance Pete is a portly, black furred, anthropomorphized cat (often confused for a dog). He wears what seems to be armor colored in shades of blue and purple overtop a red, short-sleeved shirt with a vertical pink stripe descending from the neck. He wears navy blue and white sneakers with light blue fronts and two periwinkle straps keeping each one secure. His pants are also navy blue, with light blue lining, purple lower legs, and two enormous pouches on either front side. These pouches are attached to his pants by four pins, both sporting a silver, horizontal zipper. The most distinguishing feature of these pants is the comically large zipper going down the front and reaching around to the back side of the pants. He wears two navy blue pauldrons, each sporting two cyan bumps and a periwinkle area near on the lower section on each shoulder. Two gold buttons at the top of Pete's pants connect to two blue suspenders that intersect over his chest before connecting to two similar, albeit smaller buttons on his shoulder pauldrons. Pete also wears a pair of fingerless gauntlets. The wrists of these gauntlets are light blue with a pale yellow semi-circle on top, while the gloves are periwinkle with a bump on each knuckle. There is a dark blue-green design on the back of each glove, descending from each knuckle to the end of the glove. Personality Pete is very mean, selfish and, shown at various points, cowardly. He tends to get scared in the presence of characters with overwhelming power, or in situations of being outnumbered. He is quite loyal to Maleficent, although his cowardice interferes from time to time. He has the tendency to run at the mouth, bragging and insulting, even with people such as Hades. Whenever he is defeated, he runs off in a huff. Though Pete appears incompetent, his heart has strangely been strong enough to resist the Dark Side of the Force, a trait that has been exploited by more powerful villains for their own ends. Despite his cowardly appearance, Pete is one of the sneakier antagonists in the series. This is shown first in the Underworld where he tricks Mickey into opening the Underdrome by losing a fight to him. Next at Agrabah, he uses Mickey and his friends to find Jafar's lamp so he can steal it and release the ifrit so that Maleficent's alliance can be recompleted. Later, during his fight with Mickey at Toontown, he continuously changes the scene to give himself an edge. Abilities Gallery Pete.jpg|Captain Pete with some slight...eye color differences. PeteLG.jpg|Pete having fully embraced the Dark Side of the Force Captain Pete TR KHII.png|The very first incarnation of Pete from the early days of Toontown Epic_Pete.png|A slightly later incarnation of Pete in between the Old Toontown era and the High Fantasy Disney-Land kingdom era of BBS Petetronic.jpg|Pete as the cybernetic Pete-Tronic - world form for Space Paranoids and The Grid Peteworm.jpg|Pete transformed into a Polyp - unfortunate world-form for Atantica Pete_dwarf.png|Pete as a false Dwarf - world form for Dwarf Woodlands Pete Pan.png|Pete as Pete Pan - His world form for Neverland while trying to trick Tinker-Bell into working for Captain Hook Petes-silly-sideshow.jpg|Pete as a Carnival Barker - world form for Prankster's Paradise and presumably Big Top Circus Pete Pride Lands KHII.png|Pete as a lion-dognose hybrid - world form for the Pride Lands Pete (Decepticon world form) by tyrranux.png|Pete as the Decepticon Sideways - world form for the Cybertron campaign - by Tyrranux Pete_Snow White costume.png|Pete disguised as Snow White, no doubt not fooling anybody with at least half a brain - second world "form" of sorts for Dwarf Woodlands Pete (Djinni form).jpg|Pete disguised as a Djinni to trick Abis Mal into doing his bidding - world form for Agrabah Pete in Agrabah.jpg|Pete having stolen Jafar's lamp and about to free him Captain_Dark_KHBBS.png|Captain Dark - Pete's super-villain identity while on Midgard-616 Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Main Villains Category:Creeper's Gang of Idiots Category:Darkness Users Category:Thieves Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lords Category:Soldiers Category:Henchmen Category:Magic Users Category:Wizards Category:Electrokinetic Users Category:Pirates Category:Separatists Category:The New Hellfire Organization Category:Nobility Category:Disney-Land Inhabitants Category:Cats Category:Swordsmen Category:Bombers Category:Maleficent's Inner Circle Category:Idiots